¡Y nuestros cuerpos!
by Deyitha
Summary: Un experimento fallido del Rey Helado, logró que cuatro héroes de distintas dimensiones cambiaran de cuerpo, ahora tendrán que lidiar y ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva y no solo eso, tendrán que luchar para poder volver a ser los de antes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Esta no es mi primera historia de Hora de Aventura pero si... de un tema particular como este... cualquier sugerencia es aceptada**

**Disclaimer: Hora de Aventura no me pertenece T-T (este disclaimer vale por todo el Fic) espero que les guste esta historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: cuando todo ocurrió**

Era de noche en el reino de Ooo, Finn y Jake dormían plácidamente en su casa, sin percatarse que el rey helado construía una extraña máquina, pero cuando estaba finalizando, la máquina explotó ocasionando un desequilibrio entre dimensiones.

Verán lo que parecía imposible, se logró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuatro personas cambiaron de cuerpo, fueron nada más y nada menos que Fionna, Cake, Finn y Jake.

Se hizo de día, Finn se sentía diferente, pero no le presto atención hasta que llego al baño y se miro en el espejo dejando escapar un grito.

-Ahhh, ¿Qué me paso?- grito despavorido Finn

-¿Qué paso hermanit?…. Ahhh- grito Jake

-Ahhh eres un gato- grita Finn

-Ahhh eres una chica- grita Jake

Los dos se miran asombrados no podían creer eso, hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Finn dijo:

-P-pero… ¿desde cuando me salieron estas?- dijo Finn señalando su busto

-N-no lo se hermanito, ¿desde cuando soy una gatita?- dijo Jake nervioso

-¡No esto es un sueño Jake Pellízcame!- grito Finn

-Ok, hermanito o quiero decir hermanita, jejeje- bromeaba Jake mientras pellizca a Finn haciendo que este se sobresalte.

* * *

Fionna, acababa de levantarse extrañada porque durmió muy mal, pero en ese instante toco su cabello y estaba corto, logrando dejar salir un grito por parte de esta.

-¡M-mi cabello esta corto!, Cake, Cake ¡ven ya!

-Si Fiona…. Ahhhh ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Cake

-¿Q-que rayos te paso a ti?, ¿porque eres un bulldog?- hablo Fionna

-¿Qué?- dijo Cake mientras veía su cuerpo de perro

-No, esto no es real, es un sueño, no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, no puedo ser un chico.- Fionna gritaba muy pero muy preocupada hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-¡Finn, Finn! ¡Abre! ¡Soy la Dulce princesa!

-¿Dulce princesa?, ¿acaso estoy en un mundo alterno?- se pregunto para si Fionna

-¡Ya voy!- grito Fionna, abrió la puerta y ve a un humanoide hecho de goma de mascar o chicle, como el Dulce Príncipe de su mundo.

-Hola Finn, sabes he estado pensando que en los viernes de películas, pongas una de Romance y eso, ¿no te molesta?- dijo la DP

-Claro que no, más bien me gustan las películas románticas- dijo Fionna o como debería decir Finn

-Enserio, yo creí que te gustaban las pelis de acción, y creí que dirías que no porque al que le gustan las pelis de romance es a Jake.

-Ah, si… pero Cake… digo Jake me dijo que estaría bien una Romántica- mintió Fionna, ya que ni siquiera sabia de lo que ella hablaba.

* * *

-Muy bien Jake, a ver si entendí, ¿crees que hemos cambiado de cuerpo con otras personas?

-Si, hermanito… digo hermanita, jejeje, pero tranquilo podemos saber que se siente ser mujeres jejeje- bromeo Jake ganándose una mirada asesina de Finn

-Tal vez tengas razón amigo, pero… y ¿si nos quedamos con estos cuerpos para siempre?- pregunto con un semblante preocupado

-Ahí, estaría el problema, pero mientras dure podemos ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva…. Ahí ¿que me esta pasando? Miau- hablo Jake dejando escapar un maullido.

-Jajaja, tienes razón podría ser divertido descubrir la vida de estas dos chicas, mi hermana gatita- bromeo Finn

-¡No me digas gatita!-chilló

-Si si como sea salgamos de esta casa y vallamos al Dulce Reino de seguro la Dulce princesa nos ayudará.

Nuestros héroes se dirigieron al Dulce Reino para buscar a la Dulce Princesa sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa muy grande.

-¡Hola chicas!, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- habló el Príncipe Gumball

-¿D-dulce princesa a ti también te paso lo mismo?-pregunto Finn extrañado

-¿de que hablan?, ¡Fionna soy yo!-indignado

-¿Fionna?... ahh ¿así me llamo yo?- inquirió lleno de duda

-Claro, ese es tu nombre y porqué me llamaste Dulce Princesa no es gracioso Fionna- espeto molesto.

-Jajaja, Buena esa Fionna ese nombre si le queda-habló un vampiro con una extraña similitud con Marceline.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Jake, que en ese momento era Cake

-De que hablan soy Marshall, cielos están raras hoy-dijo con resignación

-Cierto Marshall yo hablé con ellas, ni siquiera sabían como me llamaba- un poco molesto o tal vez muy molesto.

-Está bien si no se acordaron de ti, pero es imperdonable que se olviden de su mejor amigo de aventuras- Marshall al decir esto dejó en estado de Shock a Finn y Jake

-Bueno, bueno-tratando de sonar coherente- Tuve un mal día, no se molesten si no recordamos sus nombres-mintió

-Esta bien te perdonamos-dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó

-Fionna, recuerda que hoy debes ir a la fiesta del reino, para conmemorar tu cumpleaños, que no se te olvide- hablaba el príncipe cambiando su semblante serio a uno dulce, literalmente.

-¡Mi cumpleaños, no puede ser… lo olvidé por completo, ahora tendré que pasarlo como mujer!- Gritó molesto dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-ambos chicos tanto el vampiro como el príncipe no entendía aquella extraña actitud de la chica de ojos azules.

-No, nada, bueno nos vemos.

* * *

-Entonces gracias por acceder a colocar pelis románticas, ah y una cosa no te olvides de venir a celebrar tu cumple en el castillo- dicho esto se retiro de la casa de Fionna.

-¡¿QUÉ MI CUMPLEAÑOS?!- gritó ocasionando que miles de animales salieran corriendo.

-Oh hermanita, digo hermanito, felicidades por tu cumple, se me había olvidado por completo, todo por esta rara transformación- dijo Cake tratando de contener las lagrimas- Crecen tan rápido.

-Ya deja el sentimentalismo, lo peor es que pasaré mi cumpleaños como un Chico-refunfuñando y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero mira el lado positivo, toma esto como una aventura más no como un castigo-Sabias palabras de aquella Felina ahora transformada en perro.

-Ok, esta bien trataré de disfrutar mi cumpleaños, pero algo es seguro buscaremos la manera de volver a ser las de antes, algo me dice que esto traería muchas consecuencias.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Hola esta es una historia de hora de aventura que se me ocurrió viendo una película jejeje, espero les guste y dejen su opinión, sugerencia o lo que quieran, Criticas constructivas…(no tan despectivas jejeje)….**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cumpleaños ¿Diferentes?

Hola Gracias por los comentarios, Follows y Favoritos, igualmente a los que leen pero no dejan review les digo gracias igual, así que a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Al darse cuenta de la transformación ambos chicos ahora chicas estaban apuradas, pues el cumpleañero estaba llegando tarde a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Apúrate Finn-gritó Jake

-¿Enserio tengo que usar vestido?-molesto-¡me rehúso a usar un vestido!

-¡Dale póntelo y ya!, llegamos tarde a tu fiesta

-¡No es mi fiesta, es la fiesta de ella!-señalándose a si mismo

-Da igual, no ves que tengo que usar un lazo rosa- empezando a impacientarse

-Eso no es nada, ¡yo tengo que usar tacones!

-Finn por lo que más quieras en este mundo, vámonos Lord Mono… no se qué, nos espera.

-Esta bien pero ayúdame a caminar si, soy muy frágil- exagerando

-Ya estas empezando a hablar como mujer- fastidiado

-¡Que me aguantes te digo!

* * *

Mientras dos chicas ahora chicos se vestían con simpleza para aquella fiesta.

-Debería comprar más ropa de estas, son tan cómodas-alagaba Fionna la ropa que solía usar Finn.

-Si verdad, y yo tengo que ir normal- festejaba

-Si nunca imaginé que un esmoquin fuera tan genial.

-¡Ya están listos!- habló Lady Rainicorncon su traductor

-¡Si!-gritaron ambas

-¿Porque hablará tan feo esa tal Lady Rainicorn?-preguntó Fionna

-Bueno… fui yo… yo no la entendía y encontré un traductor debajo de tu… digo la cama del chico- habló Cake

-Mmm, sabes me recuerda a Lord Monochromicorn.

-Entonces vámonos pues, nuestra fiesta comienza- gritaba con alegría mientras ambas se montaban en el lomo de Lady Rainicorn y partían a la fiesta, su fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

Llegamos Finn, gracias Lord Mono… lo que sea- mientras bajaban del caballo

-Que bueno que llegamos-aliviado

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo y para sorpresa de ambos estaba el Dulce Príncipe esperándolos en la entrada.

-Hola Fionna, estás Radiante Hoy-agarrando su mano la cual ella despegó con rapidez.

-Ah, hola Dulce Príncipe -nervioso- Gracias por el alago jejeje-risa nerviosa

-De nada, espero que te guste tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Claro que me gusta esta súper la fiesta y eso que acabo de llegar.

-Hola Fionna, como anda mi mejor amiga aventurera- saludó el Vampiro conocido como Marshall Lee

-Bien, genial como siempre, no que halla cambiado de cuerpo de la noche a la mañana… digo ¿te gusta la fiesta?-preguntó con rapidez

-Si me gusta pero más me gusta que este la cumpleañera aquí, celebrando con todos nosotros, sabes te daré un regalo sorpresa.

-¡Enserio!, ¿Cuál es?- emocionada porque ha decir verdad ya estaba saliendo a flote su lado femenino y eso lo asustaba en cierto punto.

-Si te digo no será sorpresa.

* * *

Las chicas habían llegado a la fiesta y notaron que la Dulce Princesa estaba esperándolos en la entrada

-Hola Chicos, Finn bienvenido a tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-Eh, gracias Princesa, te quedo súper genial, guao que lindo peinado te hiciste hoy princesa- alagó Fionna

-Gracias, bueno pasa- mostrándole la entrada

-Hola Finn, Jake ¿Qué tal?-saludó Marceline

-Bien de hecho, que genial tu bajo hacha.- hablaba nerviosamente Fionna por aquella cara que había puesto la vampiresa.

-Si, lo sé es genial, ¿no?-inquisitoriamente- Dime te noto cambiado te ha pasado algo Finn.

-No, Nada, nada Marci, no pienses mal digo, ni que tuvieras que hacerlo, es solo es solo que, me siento bien en esta fiesta.

-Mmm, bueno que la disfrutes-la Vampiresa le guiño el ojo.

-Estuvo cerca-susurraba Fionna en estado de shock simplemente, tenía que lidiar con muchas chicas, y a veces no sabía como debían comportarse.

* * *

Finn estaba impaciente, estar en aquel cuerpo de chica lo cambiaba drásticamente aunque no será el único que experimente eso.

-Fionna ven aquí- le gritó el vampiro, como le prometió le daría un buen regalo digno de una aventurera como lo era ella y él.

-¡Si Marshall!-exclamó

-Aquí tienes tu regalo sorpresa- dijo mientras desenvolvía una hermosa espada, con una historia antigua, la cual era muy importante para el vampiro.

-¡Wao, una espada, cielos me encantan las espadas, gracias!-Dándole un abrazo, Finn cuando entendió todo se despegó muy rápidamente. ¿Qué le había pasado?-pensó.

-De nada, y porque no me seguiste abrazando, somos amigos recuerda, no me gusta lo cursi, pero como hoy es tu cumpleaños, para mi es un honor.-decía delicadamente casi como si sus palabras enamoraran a cualquiera que las oyera.

-E-eh, es que…ah si recordé que Ja… Cake me llama, ¡Hay voy Cake!- gritó y salió corriendo con los nervios de punta.

-¡Chicas!-pensó para si el Rey de los Vampiros.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_¡Hola queridos lectores, disculpen la demora! He estado demasiado ocupada… pero ya estoy de vacaciones y estoy alegre… me alegra saber que les encantó o les gustó esta historia… y me siento bien y les doy las gracias! Todavía estoy viva TwT bueno... ah y bueno disculpen que este muy cortita...! losquieroooo_


End file.
